Protect what you can and give nothing back
by Dragonflyes
Summary: When a stranger with a straw hat defeats Arlong and his crew alone, Nojiko can barely belive it despite seeing it herself. The villages party while singing his nickname and Nami is awed. Yet Nojiko can't help but wonder why the boy seemed so sad. Time travel, maybe slight luffyxhancock
1. Chapter 1

Rain was gently dropping, the witness of a long storm's end.

It had taken everything to escape, to navigate through the crushing waves to survive. She didn't know when it exactly ended, the exhaustion taking over, her last memories were fuzzy at best.

But it surely ended because even if she's laine on the uncomfortable wood of her small boat with her eyes closed while breathing unevenly, she still could feel the lack of swaying.  
Which meant she was on earth.

 _Good_

She vaguely heard light steps on sand. She couldnt worry about it, she was too deep then. It may have explained why she didn't move when she feelt hands on her. A light touch, careful, nothing implying ulterior motives. A part of her eased.

A small chuckle made its way to her ears and she unexpectedly found the power to open her eyes a little. Sunlight too bright met her and she could barely make out a grin and a straw hat through the shadowy figure upon her.

"It's okay Nami. You're safe now" she thought hearing.

As strong arms lifted her and darkness fell over her, she had one last constructive thought.

 _How does he know my name...?_

* * *

When she woke up, she was in the house of a local doctor. He said that a young man carried her unconscious here, even leaving some money for her. She asked for a name but he merely shook his head, the boy didn't leave one. She still asked for specifics so he tried to describe him.

Black hair, black eyes and a straw hat.

It's not enough and yet it appeased her. Somehow she felt they would meet again.

* * *

She landed on her homeland island and it didn't take long to feel that something is wrong. Then she perceived it, the noise.  
Loud noises could be heard across the fields.  
She ran, cold sweat trickled along her skin. She was so afraid to be Arlong's doing.

 _Who did he hurt this time ? Who dis he kill ?_

But as she got near the commotion fear turns into confusion. It was not yells of desperation nor of fighting, it was happy whistles and drunk laughs. When she came into view, she confirmed it.

It's a party.

Some of the villagers noticed her and warmly greet her, with big smiles and slaps on the back. She was definitely lost.  
Then Nojiko arrived and joyfully explained what the hell was going on.  
And Nami just kept being more and more disbelieving from there.

Apparently a man came from absolutely no where and went straight to arlong park. Some villagers tried to stop him but he obstinately walked to his destination, laughing off the warnings. Ten minutes later, as they sadly expected to see his corpse being delivered by the fishmen, they heard the loud collapse of the building.

Nojiko herself went to check the situation and it is wide eyed she witnessed the massive destruction in front of her.

The crew had been slaughtered.  
The remains of the propriety were ruins.  
And the man was standing right before the bloody body of Arlong, not even hurt nor winded.

She relates her their meeting.

* * *

 _The man -the boy?- is calm, unperturbed by the blood running down his arms. He's merely watching red sight below him and though Nojiko cannot read his shadowed expression, she thinks there's a story here. Then he finally seems to notice her and turns around to look at her dead in the eye.  
She shivers. Her gut tells her there is something unnatural and while his gaze burns a hole into her she cannot help being afraid because such power-  
But she doesn't back down. Nojiko doesn't fear, she already lived the worst and she's not a child anymore.  
So she strengthen up and calls._

 _"Who are are you ?" Her voice is firm. Silence stretches for a few seconds and she thinks he won't answer. No, he does something even more unexpected, he grins. Mirth dances in his eyes and then-_

 _"Maa, no one important. But I guess you can call me straw hat, it's the only thing people see these days..."_

No one important ? _She could scoff at that. She does actually._

 _"You sure didn't mistake the word ? It is not no one that can beat Arlong and fish men to the ground." She dryly says. He tilts his head to the side like he didn't thought of that._

 _"Mmh I guess so. Still, it doesn't matter now, you can give them to the marines." With that he laughs and begins to walk away. She doesn't get any of that._

 _"Wait !" She urges and he stops, "Why did you do it ?" There must be a desperate hint in her voice because he seems to think about it._

 _"People should freely enjoy the company of their loved ones." he finally reply, "Families should never get torn apart..." The sentence ends in a sad muttering. She can't help but thinks he already lived it. It somehow clenches her heart, she lost her mother and cannot see herself living without her sister._

 _"Thank you. For everything." She manages to utter, overwhelmed. He seems to get going again but she retains him with a last question._

 _"Will you come back ?" He looks at her again and inexplicably looks sad. She doesn't have the time to wonder why though, he speaks again._

 _"In two years yeah, I'll have to deal with some business around here. Could even need for a navigator then, since I was told I am horrible at this stuff." He laughs at his own joke and she smiles a little. The laughter dies and he shares a last grin._

 _And then, between a blink and two, he's gone.  
_

* * *

Nami was sat down in front of the grave of bellmère, a bottle in her hand. She could hear the music from the far away town. No one was even a little bit angry with her, it seemed they all knew what she was trying to achieve. She never felt at peace this much.  
It's a miracle, an unbelievable one.

 _What now ?_ She wanted to ask.

The answer was easy, to enjoy life with her family, to be happy again. And yet Nojiko last words made her wonder.

 _He had a straw had,_ she says _, he even called himself that_

A young man with a straw hat. First he saves her, and then her family, her village, her island. They could be different persons, but she knew they're not.

"Do you think he's a pirate, bellmère ? He's obviously not a marine." She mused. Before it would have disgusted her, now she was not sure. He could never understand how grateful she is.  
So she made a vow.

"Two years, I will have to be the best navigator by then." She swore.

Come hell or high water, she will repay him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Two years later, somewhere in East blue_

"Mmmh you sure you don't wanna come ?"

"Yes, it would be dangerous if I am seen. I also want to visit some places, since we won't stay long."

"But I wanted to introduce you." A whine.

"I would more likely give them a heart attack. Besides you never were clear on your 'business'"

"Sheesh don't be angry. You'll probably meet them soon."

"Hn, well then, let's meet in logue town."

"You've got your transponder snail ?"

"Yes."

"My vivre card ?"

"Yes."

"Clothes ? Money ? Map-"

"Yes, yes. You don't have to be so worried, it's not like you captain."

"Maa, can't help it. We never separated for so long."

"Oh ? I remember you leaving me for months on Amazon lily."

"Well yeah, but you were safe. And it was training-"

"Right. See you later, Luffy"

"Shishishi, see you soon Robin !"

* * *

Zoro was not having a happy day.

Or maybe he should say he wasn't having a good time for the last three weeks. First he arrived in a town without any idea how (no he is not lost, he's just taking his time to find his way) then when he entered a bar and asked for sake, a damn dog tried to maul the girl right next to him. He beat the dog but an annoying blond brat singing 'I am riding on my father cocktails' accused him of treason and put him through this more than bothersome situation.

He was hungry and thirsty but it was nothing compared to the fact the blond brat took _all his swords_ away from him.

So yeah, Zoro was not having a happy day.

And yet the worst was the recall of a memory he would have prefered forgotten. One involving too much alcohol and a kid with a straw hat.

* * *

 _More than two years ago, on a small island of East blue_

 _He's sitting down in a pub, calmly drinking his sake. He delivered a few bounties lately so he's good. There's nothing terribly exiting on this island, mostly fields and cows. But the inhabitants are nice and the blacksmith repaired his blades, yet he would leave the day after.  
He has to get stronger after all._

 _The doors open someone sits next to him. He doesn't bother to look who is it._

 _"Hey old man, give me your best sake." A light voice asks._

 _"Aren't you to young to drink ?" The bartender dryly queries. The voice scoffs._

 _"Hey I resent that implication ! I may look like one, but I am not kid. Besides old man, if you're old enough to sail then you're old enough to drink." The amused voice responds. It's the bartender turn to scoff, but he must agree because he sets down a glass and pour the booze._

 _The two of them chat and the swordman ignores the noise. Or tries to anyway._

 _"What with the three swords ? It's not like you can carry all of them at once."_

 _Zoro finally turns his head to look at the newcomer, as much he wished he didn't. It's a kid with a straw hat, dark eyes dark hair. Well maybe not a kid, but not a man either. He looks entertained, like he's having a great fun._  
 _Well, he's not going to humor him. But the bartender thinks otherwise._

 _"No no no, this is Roronoa Zoro, he's a bounty hunter. And he fights with the three swords, apparently." He steps in, and Zoro has no idea how such a calm man can lose his composure because of a kid._

 _"Huh. Some may say he's compensating for something else" comes the too amused reply. The bartenders coughs a laugh_

 _Now that irks him and he glares at the boy, who seems completely unperturbed and unrepentant. He glares harder. The boy just grins._

 _"Maah don't be like that. The old man has good sake, enjoy it" The boy praises, making Zoro twitch._

 _"Yeah, not like a light weight like you ever could" He snarky comments. But the boy doesn't seem offended. Even worse, he just grins wider._

 _"Really, then why don't we prove that with a drinking contest ? If you're so sure..."_

 _"I'm not going to humiliate some kid just to prove a point" He condescendingly remarks._

 _"Right. Some people doesn't understand the meaning of honor." the brat even more condescendingly states. And that's a low blow considering Zoro's past. A stupid bait, clear and loud._

 _Still, the first glass goes to Zoro_

 _He doesn't remember clearly but they drink glass after glass and empty bottles. They line up on the table and neither of them give up. Some think it's dangerous after the seventh but the bartender and the other clients are to entertained to stop them. They even put bets._  
 _Zoro can admit the kid stands his ground well, only his loudness betrays his drunkenness._  
 _So they keep going, and he can hear snippets of cheering but has trouble focusing._

 _Then he doesn't know how or when but he feels sick, and moments later he rushes outside to empty his stomach, and the liquor really. He thinks hearing a burst of cheering and moans of disappointment. Right, the bets..._

 _He takes a few wavering steps and crashes on the ground. He doesn't have the force to stand up. He groans._

 _Then unstable footsteps become clear and he manages to look up. It the straw hat boy, he's not looking much better than himself._

 _"Heey ya 'lright?" He slurs while swaying._

 _Zoro groans again but his pride won't let him sprawling down. He succeeds rising on a foot, nearly falls but manages to put the second foot under him. He smirks in victory but focuses again as a violent sway almost forces him down again._

 _The boy bursts in laughter (or Gwarf) and also fails to collapse._  
 _Yes, two peas in a pod._

 _"Sayy... Wanna spa-ar'?" The straw hat utters. It takes a moment to understand, but when he does anticipation comes with vengeance because dead drunk not not, Zoro knows to fight and he's going to love making the kid eat dirt._  
 _(Never mind he's already slightly impressed with him. No one had ever out drunk him like that)_

 _So he nods (at least he thinks he does ) and both of them drag themselves to an unoccupied field, sometimes missing a step or muttering nonesense. Then they place themselves face to face._

 _The rest is a blurry but Zoro deeply grasps he's getting the betting down of the century. The boy is quick even in this state and his punches hurts like cannonballs and he even seems to anticipate his attacks._  
 _And the boy seems to restrain himself._

 _Later he finds himself sprawling on the ground, breathing like he never did and everywhere hurting._

 _And God the boy doesn't even seem a bit winded._  
 _He can't find the willpower to be angry at this._

 _"This izz ve secon' tam' I win" the freeging straw hat states, "so ya ow' me twu favours." Right._  
 _Wait what ?_

 _"We didnut mayd' any promise 'rat" He's proud his voice is even (mostly)_

 _"Nuhuh it'z a pirat' thing" the boy nods to himself, "I beat ya so ya ow' mee"_

 _Zoro doesn't even try to convey he's not a pirate, the boy is a nutcase. Instead he closes his half open eyes. He's too tired and a nap doesn't sound too bad._

 _"But ya' know wat' ? I'm sure som'day you'll upset som' brat and yu'll ne tied to 'a post wivvout food or 'ater. And I'll save yu. Then it'll be even"_

 _He can't answer, not even to point out this is not how favours work. The voice becomes more and more distant and his mind slips into oblivion._  
 _He passes out._

 _When he wakes up in an inn with the worst hangover he ever had , the matron explains they found him alone out cold in a field. He asks around about a boy with a straw hat but no one saw him. Even the bartender doesn't know where he came from or where he is._

 _The straw hat boy is long gone._

 _And he never saw him again._

* * *

Now Zoro gritted his teeth. It seemed even in a memory, the straw hat kid was laughing at him. And yet he couldn't do anything but being tied for the rest of the week.  
He didn't need rescue, and he definitely didn't want to see the boy again.  
He'd be perfectly OK on his own.

"You sure ? You seem to be strung out."

Yes he was sure thank you.  
Wait. What ?

He looked up and met a painful sight. A dark haired boy (man?) with a straw hat and an impossibly large grin. The very same devil brat he searched for so long in hope to get a rematch.  
Just magically appeared from nowhere, like before.

"What do you want ?" Zoro asked, feeling exhausted now. The strain in his voice was clear and straw hat laughed loud and clear, like the damn prat he was.

"I'm here to save you of course" aha, funny.

"I don't need to be saved, I will be free in one week. I don't need your help."

"Even if the blond idiot never intended to respect the bet ? Oh and he wants to execute you tomorrow by the way." Straw hat commented, like one would talk about the weather.

 _...what ?_

"Luffy-san ! You can't be serious ! He's a dangerous criminal, he could hurt you !" A pink haired boy stepped in while stuttering.

 _He never intended- he thinks he can kill me there ?_

"Mmh nah, Zoro's a softie. Besides I'm stronger than him. And we're friends!"

"No we're not." Zoro choked out and burnt a hole into the straw hat boy head. Pink boy recoiled and Rika (where does she came from ?) stopped hesitantly. Straw hat pouted.

 _Unnerving._

"Eeeh, but you owe me anyway. I'm just trying to even the ground." He whined.

"This not how favours work !" Zoro yelled while the two others nodded vigorously. "And I don't need you help." But that just made him smile deviously. He repressed a shudder.

"You sure ? 'Cause you can't escape, your swords are out of reach and you're so hungry you can barely talk. But heh, if this is what you want..." He singsonged and walked away, closely followed by pink boy.

Rika tried to give him food (and God he needs it) but he was too focused in watching straw hat. He didn't feel he was lying. And he was right, he couldn't escape.  
Not alone.

 _Damn_

"Hey damn it ! Wait !" He shouted and immediatly straw hat turned with a big happy smile on his face.

Zoro could feel his headache strengthening.


	3. Chapter 3

"You realize that people can die from eating too much" Zoro dryly commented.

Straw hat -or should he say Luffy- ignored him and keept eating with a monstrous speed that made most of the other customers sick. They're lucky they just saved the town or they would have been thrown out a long time ago.

Yes they freed the town from the crazy axe guy and he still didn't understand how they arrived here.

It began with him asking straw hat to free him in exchange of the two favours he owed (how does that make sense ?) while pink boy -Coby, he reminded himself- fretted. Then he headed to the marine base to take back his swords and Straw hat decided to tag along. He told him to piss off but-

 _But Zoro, you're just going to get lost._ Straw hat chirped while Coby shook his hands in _abort mission._

-Never mind. They arrived in front of the doors and right when he moved forward Straw hat's hand stopped him because apparently there is something interesting above.

 _I swear I saw something_ he told with a too bright smile, _lets investigate_

Then he freaking stretched his arm to the top of the base - and how the hell can he do that ?- while the other one trap Coby and him in his grip. After that Zoro would't say they flew, because it's a too nice word. No, they're flung in the air in an almost unbearable speed. The next thing he remembered is crashing down on the roof.

He got up and was ready to shout ' _what the hell is wrong with you'_ to straw hat but didn't have the chance to. Because straw hat didn't hold on the roof, he held the the giant statue on the roof that immediately fell and broke.  
Normally he wouldn't care but the statue belonged to the commander Morgan in charge of the base.

This lead to a wild hunt through the base while straw hat laughed out loud, Zoro cursed each time a bullet brushed past and Coby yelled all the way.

At this point they realized that none of them knew where are the swords so when the idiot blond crossed their way, they didn't even hesitate taking him hostage.

He finally found his swords in the stupid room and idiot blond passed out. Then a dozen of guard entered and commanded them to immediately _free helmeppo-sama_. Zoro stilled at the sight because he had no idea how to avoid all the bullets in such small space so he turned his head to straw hat-

-just to watch him jumping out of the window with a crying Coby on the shoulder.

Both the swordman and the marines paused a moment because the boy left his partner without looking back _in a building full of armed people who shoot at him on sight._

Zoro didn't know if it was the hunger or the rage that got him but he found himself beating down all the marines while laughing hysterically with promises of murder. It's probably a miracle he brought them down with so little injuries. (A few grazes and a bullet in the arm, it should be alright no?)

He arrived on the roof once again (how really?) and faced with axe guy. He didn't even bat an eye slashing him down. He was ready to take care of the rest of the armed men but they did the unexpected. They throw their guns and jumped overjoyed, some of them even crying.

(He swears straw hat must have screwed the word because ever since he showed up nothing made sense anymore)

One merry laugh caught his attention and slowly he shifted to face the worse devil spawn.

 _I knew you would be alright,_ straw hat grinned, _oh well almost_

Angry or searching for acknowledgment didn't reach close to his feeling. With a demonic twist of his lips he leaped forward, raised wado ichimonji and prepared to cut the damn grinning boy when-

-when he passed out.

The hunger reached him once he wasn't in immediate danger. He swore he heard straw hat laughing even louder while darkness took over.

 _Damn_

* * *

Now back to the restaurant Zoro wondered how the usually skinny boy could eat so much, even more than him who's been famished for three weeks. (why does he seem to win any contest ?) Yet it was not the important point.

"I want to fight you" he boldly declared. "And swallow before speaking "  
Because if the Straw hat was strong, he couldn't be as strong as Mihawk. He needed to beat him first then.

Luffy swallowed like five pounds of meat before answering "Ok, but you're still too weak for me"

"I don't want to hear that from the one who fled the marine base !" He accused the younger man. Even Coby rubbed his neck guiltily. It didn't seem to affect his friend though.

"But Zoro ! I had to see your progress from the last-"

 _"How could be any progress after weeks of starvation !"_

The other customers and Rika nodded in solidarity and some in pity. It seemed the bounty hunter was quite obsessed with the Straw hat man and they feared the worse. Sure he helped defeating Morgan (or more likely he freed Roronoa and then threw him to the wolves) but it didn't make him any less devious. Or insane.

The bounty hunter was going to have tough days.

While the three chatted a group of marines entered and stopped in front of the animated table.

"Is it true that Straw hat Luffy is a pirate ?" The leader asked. The villagers all turned to the concerned one with shocked expressions. Only Roronoa and the pink haired boy didn't seem surprised.

"Yeah it is. But how did you know that ?" Luffy asked curiously.

"We were told to notice the higher up if a dark haired man with a straw hat was seen" he continued monotonously "Yet with the latest circumstances we won't tell them or try to arrest you, but you will have to leave the town."

Zoro raised an eyebrow (how could they even consider arresting him when they couldn't get rid of one guy?) and coby gaped but Luffy merely laughed and got up.

"Ok, thanks white guy." He began to walk away. Zoro followed him

"Wait ! You still owe me a fight !"

"Meh, come with me then."

"Do you even have a boat ?" Asked one of the villagers.

"Eh ? We need one ?"

 _"Yes !"_

"Wait !" The marine leader stopped them "Isn't this one with you ?" He pointed Coby. Luffy didn't even consider it.

"Nah, he's too much of a crybaby to be one-"

"Oi !" Coby shouted indigenously.

"-and the vice admiral Garp will come for him soon." He finished

"Heh ?" Everyone in the restaurant stated. Garp is a hero, once rival of the pirate king. If he comes specially for a boy then-

"Yep, when you'll see him, tell him Monkey D Luffy got him what he promised."

"...what does it even mean ?" Coby nervously asked. One of the customers gulped.

"Shishishi don't worry about it. Oh and I am so sorry." He seriously ended.

 _"Why ?!"_

* * *

"Where are we going anyway ?" Zoro inquired once they sailed one the generously given boat of a fisherman, after having been rewarded with the salute of Coby and the marines.

"Mmmh an island...?" Luffy answered looking at the sky.

"...you don't have the slightest clue where, do you ?"

"Mah don't worry. In the worst case, I can ask the fish our way"

 _Yes_ , Zoro ,thought, _batshit insane indeed._


	4. Chapter 4

"So, you can talk to fish."

"Yep"

"And you can ask them things."

"Huhuh."

"And if you meet, let's say, a sea King and ask for directions, it would propose you to carry you on its back to where you wanna go."

"She did !" The infuriating boy grinned. Zoro stared, and stared.

What was even more so infuriating was that he was right. Indeed a sea King tried to attack them a few hours ago and while Zoro being the normal human being quickly grabbed for his swords, his companion joyfully waved at the _10-meter monster_

 _Hi, I think we're lost. Care to tell us where's the next island ?_

Zoro stared incredulously at the boy wondering if the tiny part of rational brain he probably had finally snapped, but then the giant sea monster nodded and showed them its back.

 _You can carry us ? Awesome !_

And without any more warning, the sea snake roughly pushed the small boat unto his back and swiftly led them through the sea at an impressive speed.

"...Right." Zoro now managed to say because he really didn't care at this point. Crazy insane things wouldn't reach him anymore, he refused.

All he wanted was a fight. He would beat the brat. And if he didn't, he would fight him again until he did.  
As simple as that.

So no, he wasn't going to ask how and why each time Luffy did the impossible.  
He wasn't going to ask how he got this strong, or how he could stretch his arm. Neither he would ask why the marines looked for him but didn't have a bounty poster and he definitely wasn't going to ask how he could talk to fish.

but somehow he didn't need to.

"Mmh every one has a little secret. I ate the gomu gomu no fruit so I'm a rubber man. Marines wanna me 'cause...well, it's a secret again. They don't have a photograph of because I'm too awesome ! And I master conqueror haki so I can literally command animals." Luffy happily stated. The swordman stared long minutes.

No, Zoro swore, he was not going to ask how.

But that didn't reduce the want to throttle the straw hat boy any less.

* * *

Usopp is a man of reason. If something dangerous came close, hiding was the best choice. No because he was a coward, but because he is a sensible man who takes sensible actions.

If the stronger can hurt you, don't make them notice you. If they notice you, lie to them. That is his motto. Or at least is was.

That is why when a enormous sea monster dove toward his island Usopp didn't have any shame running from the beach to the forest nor hiding behind a bush. It was common sense.  
Normal and rational common sense.

But then the monster disappeared, letting a small boat floating to the beach. Usopp still hid behind the bush.  
He could make out some voices.

"...didn't know you could lie." A deep voice

"Eh ? I can't lie, why would you say that?" A familiar voice, Usopp frowned.

"You told the civilians you weren't a pirate." A wry deep voice.

 _Damn they are pirates_ Usopp gulped.

"Nah, I told them I was a wanderer. And that you were lost." A terribly amused familiar voice Usopp thought.

"Why you..! -Nevermind. Why did we go there if there was nothing you wanted ?"

"I had to see if a clown could remember an advice... Or if a pretty red head would make me a sandwich."

"There were no clown nor red head." The deep voice deadpanned.

"Mmmh maybe. Like maybe there is no one hiding behind the bush twenty feet in front of us."

 _...! That's my bush !_

Ok, he had two possible steps now : run or stand. The best choice would be to run obviously-

No no no, he couldn't run. He wasn't a coward. After everything what happened to Kaya, to him, he couldn't let her down. She was so brave and he couldn't still lose to the the pirate from two years ago. He would show him-

So he stood ready to shoot whatever he could to the Pirate faces when-

-when he saw a striking straw hat on said grinning face.

" _IT'S YOU !"_ He yelled with a shark face

* * *

 _It's a moonless night. No noise could be heard outside or inside. Perfectly calm moment._  
 _And yet Kaya can't find her sleep, she stirs in her bed awake. Something bothers her._  
 _But then there's a reason._

 _She opens her eyes and dark brown meets endless black._

 _"Hey." She greets him smiling._

 _"Hey" He replies with his characteristic grin._

 _They share a peaceful silence, none bother to break it. She knows why he's here and she can't stop it. Doesn't mean she isn't sad._

 _"You could wait until dawn" she says "keeping me company."_

 _"Nah, I already spent too long here. I gotta go."_

 _She hums. She will miss him so much. He who stole her butler, making her cry. Then he who cured her, made her laugh. Who kept her company for weeks while driving merry and her friend mad._  
 _The self proclaimed pirate who told her stories of flying to drowned islands, the one who put an arm around her waist and made her fly._  
 _The one who took her hand while they ran through the fields closely pursued by their friend as she laughed helplessly, the sun setting down._

 _The one who have such sad eyes, the same as her when she lost her parents, her world._  
 _But said eyes always looking forward, giving her hope._  
 _She will miss him so much._

 _But she won't restrain him. He's so free, so wild, so she won't take this happiness away._

 _"Usopp will be sad. You became his great friend, he even sees you as a rival." She slightly smiles._

 _"I know, he just challenged me on the way." He wryly answers and she giggles. Sounds like Usopp._

 _"He's not hurt too badly?"_

 _"Nah, he'll be fine. He cried promising to get stronger, to become a great warrior of the seas. That we'll meet again." A small spark of amusement lightens inside her._

 _"He doesn't know you'll be back" she states her lips twitching upward._

 _"...How did you know ?" That I will come back ?_

 _"You would worry to much letting him wandering on his own. I know you'll protect him. So when ?" She inquiries because she'll need to ground Usopp down._

 _"...around two years I guess." Something in her eases a little. Two years are long but manageable. She could work with that, especially with her new goal._

 _"I want to become a doctor." She reveals her chin high. "So one day I'll be able to patch you up, and we'll go on adventures."_

 _He seems surprised, then gives her an impossible wide grin._

 _"I count on you then." He laughs (a Shishishi one) and she laughs alongside. She knows she won't be ready in two years, sometime she will. That is her objective._

 _Then the laugh fade away and two blank face face each other. Neither wants to say goodbye. So she smiles and-_

 _"Let's meet again." She softly vows._

 _His face is still devoid of emotions but she feels something twist in him. She doesn't question it, she knows better._

 _"Yeah, let's meet again."_

 _And with that the boy with the straw hat is gone._


	5. Chapter 5

_Two bodies in a field, one up the other down. The close of day was coloring the grass in warm orange light and a light breeze was refreshing the two people._

 _Or one at least. The other was struggling to breath, so tired and so sweaty and so at the end of his life. Usopp was a man beat._

Yes, this is the worst _, he thought while trying to raise his head, watching the grinning bastard through half lidded eyes._

 _"Why...are you...not even...winded...!" He managed to spat_

 _"Mmmh well, you're kinda a pushover." The boy stated with a wide grin. Usopp whined in the dirt._

 _"More likely you being a monster..." He sullenly muttered as the bastard laughed._

 _"Nah, you're really weak. You should use a weapon." Usopp blinked._

 _"A weapon ?" Like a sword ? The thought made him cringed._

 _"Yep, something you could fight from far far away would suit you."_

 _"...are you mocking me ?"_

 _"No ? Your father does use guns you know."_

What

 _"What ?" Usopp asked "Wait, hold on. You know my father ?"_

 _"Sure. The man could not shut up about his baby son." The bastard beamed._

What

...no. No no nonono

 _"Why didn't you tell me earlier ?" Usopp shrieked. The bastard stopped smiling and considered him with an intense gaze. Usopp held his breath._

 _Then the bastard tilted his head and said with a straight face._

 _"I forgot."_

 _A second passed. Then two._

 _A minute later Usopp found his voice._

 _"You-you're such a bastard. The worst." He managed to utter. "I pity your crewmates and anyone related to you. Really." His whine ended muttered as he returned his face to the grass._

 _"Mmmh I pity them too." Came the leveled yet sad answer. Usopp blinked and lifted his head for the second time._

 _"Why ?" He asked confused. The bastard smiled, but it was a sad smile he thought._

 _"I couldn't even fulfill my role in the crew"_

 _"But, but you're so strong and you managed to cure Kayla" he was still a tiny bit bitter that the bastard did it so easily while he couldn't help at all " and you're always smiling and helping ! And you're-" charismatic "-you know, peoplelikeyou" he rushed looking away._

 _The bastard didn't respond so Usopp uncomfortably cleared his throat._

 _"Yeah, if they didn't like you. Well, their loss. Right ?" He embarrassedly added._

 _He was met by silence._

 _"I mean. You're pretty okay-" he interrupted himself as he turned toward his comrade._

 _The bastard was gone._

The son of a-

* * *

"Why does he get a boat ?" Usopp sulkily asked

They were on the cost where the boat - _Going merry_ Merry helpfully supplied- lay on calm waves. The bastard was laughing happily and actually talking to the boat _-the fuck-_ and the scary swordman (Roronoa Zoro the bounty hunter, Usopp's mind was still reeling from the intoduction. That and his fight with luffy from before. Not that it could really be called a fight, the swordman used a lot of sword techniques that made the ground tremble then split in half-and made Usopp pee his pants- while the bastard merely evaded them with closed eyes. Then when he got bored he yelled _-gomu gomu no one punch-_ and punched the green haired monster into the sky. Usopp thought he died until two hours later the monster came back even more enraged and continued his fight. He flew five times.) was sleeping in a corner on the deck.

Unfair. This whole thing was unfair. Why did Kaya gifted the bastard, who left them for two years for no reason, with such a gift when she absolutely refused for him to go and become a brave man of the seas.

Nevermind that she has been beaming and giggling ever since the Bastard came back. She even hugged him.

Usopp definitely sulked.

« Usopp ! Come on ! » He blinked, everyone was watching him.

« What ? » He felt a little defensive with the two pair of monster directed toward him.

« Well get on, we're leaving »The bastard grinned. Usopp blinked again.

« What ? I'm not leaving, I- » He sputtered turning to Kaya. She smiled.

« It's time for you to become a brave an of the seas. » She said warmly, through to Usopp it seemed a little sad.

« Huh ? But- you- »

« I am not coming, true. However it's just for a few years, when I am ready I will join you. » She affirmed, resolution shining in her eyes. As if she always knew yet never wavered, and Usopp thought of all theses night when she would stay up until late studying medecine.

She was so strong (beautiful)

And then he thought about the boat. Their boat.

« Does this means- _I'm the captain !_ » Usopp voice rose sqeakily.

« Hell no. » « Not mine though. »

He sulked.

* * *

 _« Why did ya become a cook ? »_

 _The annoying monkey was back, not even bothering to wash the dishes with him. Sanji wanted to ignore him, but the silence usually made the brat even more annoying._

 _« 'Cause » He replied, hoping the menace would leave him alone, like he did to the rest of the staff. (why was he special ? He didn't even treated the brat differently at first !)_

 _Though hope eluded him, as always._

 _« 'cause what ? »_

 _« 'cause. » Sanji greeted his teeth. He wouldn't humour a brat who obviously couldn't understand loss, sacrifice or hunger. A brat who acted as freely as the wind and who couldn't even imagine the consequences of his actions._

 _« Hmmm. Maybe young you tried to cook to make others happy, but you fled because they were not so happy. Then a big scary old man with a mustache saved you and you have been working under him to repay him. »_

 _He blinked. The brat didn't have his infuriating smile._

 _« Why would you say that ? » His voice didn't waver. His hands wouldn't temble, not after all this time. The brat shrugged._

 _« You seemed the type. » Sanji's eyebrow twitched. He wouldn't take the bait, he wouldn't-_

 _« What type ? » Damnit. The brat beamed as bright as the sun. His joy was almost contagious._

 _« The type who cares, the type to be a good cook ! » And Sanji almost gaped then immediately turned his head away because he refused to blush in front of the brat._

 _This was why he was such a menace, because even with all the childishness the brat was always so honest that no one in the restaurant could stay mad at him for too long. Not even after he destroyed half the roof by falling from god knows where._

 _« I want to find Blue sea » The words escaped his mouth before he could even think of it. The Brat tilted his head._

 _« What's that ? »_

 _« Well, it's said to be a legend but- »_

 _And he talked, talked about his dream while the boy listened, sometimes adding something. And for hours they conversed about everything and nothing, they laughed and maybe he realized that it was the first time he opened so much to someone. Maybe because at the Baratie he had no one he could really relate to, because there were no one close his age or because no one could be bothered by his dream or wishes._

 _But the strawhat boy weren't a coworker nor a boss, no one he owed. So talking to him was like breathing, easy and freeing._

 _And if he was smiling all the way, well no one was there to witness it anyway._

* * *

The man was lying on the merry merry deck with his straw hat covering his face. A growl echoed in the air.

« I'm hungry » Whined the man. The green haired swordman across him gave a glare.

« Then you shouldn't have eaten all our provisions on the first day. » Which was more the first hour actually. The Strawhat groaned.

« I wished Sanji were here.. »

« Who's that ? »

« Our cook » Zero raised an eyebrow.

« We got a cook ? »

« Sure... He just doesn't know it yet » At that the swordman gave a snort.

A loud noise boomed on the deck.

« ...What was that ? »

« Usopp destroying an island with our canon. » A blink.

« Isn't that actually dangerous ? »

« 's okay, we got lemons. »

«...What have lemons got to do with this ? »

« It's good for health. »

* * *

The Baratie is a peaceful establishment. Well peaceful enough counting the fights and the rude clients, the point is it has never been a war zone nor had hosted chaos in any way. Except one time when a boy fell from apparently the sky, broke half of the roof and was forced -though the boy didn't mind- to work for one year.

Zeff let him go after two weeks without protesting, and no one talked about the time they harbored the boy.

Not ever.

So when Sanji bumped his toes on the corner of his bed this morning then knocked his head after showering and broke a plate while cooking, he felt disturbed enough to become paranoid. Because the last time it happened a strawhat terror had been haunting the restaurant.

That was probably why when in the afternoon an enormous shatter thundered through the restarant, he was one of a few who weren't surprised to discover a late teenager with a strawhat in the rubbles of a broken roof.

(And maybe the odd feeling in his chest might have been something different from disturbance.

Something like exitement.)

* * *

EXTRA

« You realize that you'll have to work here again in order to repay that roof, hmm ? » The head chief stated to the strawhat.

« Sure, two weeks like last time. » The cook snorted.

« More like a year, kid »

« Huh huh, one week and half »

« Six months »

« One week »

«...You know this is not the way of bargaining, right ? » The strawhat beamed.

« I've never had to bargain in my life »

« ...One week will be fine »


	6. Chapter 6

_« You know I thought a lot about you »_

 _« ...Yes? »_

 _« Like a lot lot. 'Cause I don't wanna take you with me with all the things that'll happen. Or at least I wanted to give you the choice, as I will do the the others. 'Cause if you come you'll have to fight and you might be hurt, really hurt. On the other hand you will discover so many places and so many recipees and_ so many recipes _and anyway you would leave one day and while you can take care of yourself - I know that- you'll still be in danger. And you might actually be hurt for real without- you know- none of us ! »_

 _« ...yes ? » A confused and a bit wary query._

 _« But then I met you again -or for the first time for you- and no can do. It is inevitable. » The strawhat brat looked at Sanji dead in the eye and inconsciously made him stand straighter. It seemed all of his nonesense disappeared and let out a serious Luffy. Sanji didn't dare to swallow as he waited for Luffy point._

 _« I can't live without your food »_

* * *

Sanji watched the menace as he served the custumers. The shitty strawhat really didn't change, neither in apparence nor in mind. He actually greeted sanji as if two years hadn't separated them, with his trademark smile that could burn planets.

 _Yo Sanji, it's been a while_ he said with so much joy and Sanji denied ever having blushed.

Then he got cornered by the old man about damages and reemployement. Sanji wasn't the only one who paled at the idea of luffy working in the restaurant again, as he wasn't the only one listening shamelessly through the door to know how long the man would stay.

One week. He didn't know how to feel about that.

And so he watched from a resonable distance the strawhat interacting with what he supposed was his crewmates : a boy with a long nose, a man with irritating green hair and two others who were currently looking after their boat. Not exactly what he expected but then again he couldn't nearly imagine what Luffy's crewmates could be.

The menace happily laughed to something the long nose boy said and Sanji saw two other waiters flinch. So when Luffy called his name across the room he didn't feel any less of a man despite the shiver that ran through him. He was beaming and waving Sanji to come while his companions were looking at him akin to interest.

He gulped and made his way to their table.

(if his heart beat faster and his eyes were brighter than usual-

Sanji would never admit it)

* * *

 _A few days later..._

The menace was smiling at Sanji with just too much hapiness. It made his skin crawl.

« What ? » He defensivly inquired. Gin just finished eating-and crying- when he felt something prickling his mind. He looked up and saw Luffy watching them from above. He shoved his embarassement down and scowled at the meace. Luffy softened his smile.

« You're such a good cook Sanji. » He replied so honestly, his eyes so warm.

 _…!_

He turned his back to him and scowled even more, trying to smother his creeping blush.

That's why he hated dealing with the shitty strawhat.

* * *

«...I heard a rumor you had an accident while sailing...»

Ha. An accident, as if.

« ...For you losing a leg means you can no longer fight.» Krieg smirked at the shitty old man. Sanji gritted his teeth, because only he _knew_. And now Krieg was here and it was his fault, _again_.

« You must have kept a journal of that voyage... Hand it over- »

« Rrrrrrfffh »

Everybody stilled in the restaurant then slowly turned toward the noise. The strawhat was snoring on a chair.

« Is he...sleeping ? Serously ? » One of the stunned cooks whispered.

Sanji calmly walked to the strawhat and kicked his face.

« _Read the mood_ you shitty, shitty strawhat- »

Yes, he _hated_ dealing with him.

* * *

« Ah, Hawkey arrived. » Luffy stated. Zoro sent him an incredulous look.

« You know him ? » Zoro voice rose. Luffy shrugged in response.

« He's Shanks's buddy. » Which didn't answer Zoro anything. Not that he expected anything else. The strawhat turned to Hawkeye.

« Oi ! Hawkey ! » Hawkeye actually faced Luffy and Zoro tensed. This was the man he searched for years, the one he must defeat.

The strongest swordman in the wold. Who now spoke to Luffy.

« Strawhat. It has been a long time. » Came the monotous reply, though Zoro sensed something almost feral. The shibukai was itching for a fight and seemed particulary interested into his...friend ? Rival ? Zoro had no clue in what the strawhat could ever be.

« Yeah, I'm visiting stuff ! It's fun ! » He laughed and Zoro had the irritating feeling he was talking about them. « I need to warn you though, since I know you like to show you awsomeness around... »

Suddenly the air felt cold, the light seemed turning black and an enormous weight was crushing Zoro's mind. He had trouble standing let alone breathing. From the corner of his eye he saw the cooks and pirates falling.

And Strawhat was standing straight facing Hawkeye with a expression so blank, Zoro would have never thought it possible on such face.

« If you kill Zoro I will end you. »

As Hawkeye slowly noded -what the hell ?- and Zoro didn't have more strength than bristling at Luffy, he considered his- his friend.

 _He can be scary._

* * *

Zoro was falling in the sea.

This hurts. He didn't know if it was completly from the injury though.

 _I lost_

As he imagined feeling the water swallowing him strong arms caught him. He forced himself to see and made out Luffy smile.

« You fought well. You can sleep now »

And Zoro cried.

.

.  
.

.

* * *

He promised he would not ever lose ever again.

He might have called Luffy something else in his delirium.

* * *

« Now that Dracule Mihawk left I can take over the baratie- »

« Shut up. » Don Krieg stopped his ranting at the order. The flat voice of Luffy put Sanji on edge. Actually everything about Luffy since Hawkeye's arrival put Sanji on edge. As if he was reading his mind Luffy turned his gaze on him and he tried not to show his discomfort. Luffy smiled.

« Sorry, I am a little upset today. Can you handle Gin ? I'll take care of Krieg. » At Sanji's nod Luffy walked toward the king of east blue.

« Isn't he going to get killed ? » One of the remaining cooks asked.

« No he's... » Sanji couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't know what to say. Further Krieg was throwing insults at Luffy.

 _Hey Sanji, won't you sail with me ?_

« ...What a scawny brat like you, you are nothing ! I will kill you- »

« Shut up. » Luffy simply said. « Even if I was weaker than you, I still wouldn't be afraid. »

« -take that ! » Krieg roared while throwing bombs. It projected the sea in the air and hid Luffy. Krieg raised his shield and shot pikes where the strawhat was. The Baratie crew gasped and screamed at Strawhat. Sanji watched.

Luffy was intact and still walking.

Krieg was stunned like the rest for a moment then pulled a gun from his sleeve. He filled the air with fire until Strawhat could not be seen again. He smirked.

And when the smoke was swept Luffy was still there, inact and walking. The cooks and the pirates were dazed alike.

« Who- who are you ? » Krieg asked with only a slight tremor. « You must be using tricks, no one that strong would be there ! »

 _Moron, it's not possible. I've got a duty here._

Strawhat kept walking. Krieg pulled out a sprear -and where did that come from?- and tried to slash him on his deck. His adversary merely rose and arm. The spear broke in two and exploded on the side.

Krieg took a step back. Then he pulled an armor covered in spikes.

« See if you dare attack me now- »

« Are you afraid of death ? » Strawhat interrupted him again. Krieg snarled back.

« I am not going to die in such pathetic place ! »

« And if you lose ? »

 _I know, but if you decide to leave one day ? Would you ?_

« Then I will fight again ! As long as I live I can win ! » The giant pirate retorted with a maniac smirk. Luffy grinned back.

« That's a good answer. »

Then he punched him right in the armor and Krieg crashed into the mast. A moment later he dropped on the wooden floor, unconscious.

And Sanji just breathed.

 _...Yeah, I'd like to come with you._


End file.
